Confiance
by paulipopo
Summary: Bella s'est bléssée en sautant des falaises et a perdu confiance en les Cullens. Elle refuse toute aide extérieur. EN PAUSE !
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

_Bella a fait une mauvaise chute en sautant dans « New Moon »._

_Les Cullens vont revenir sur demande de Charlie. _

_Mais regagner la confiance de Bella ; c'est comme apprendre à un mur à parler. _

_Bella refuse catégoriquement toute aide extérieur ; préférant se débrouiller seule, augmentant son handicape et se blessant en plus._

_Arriveront –ils à regagner sa confiance et par quels moyens. Seule le temps saura nous le dire !_

**

* * *

**

**TOUS MES CHAPITRES SONT PROTEGER PAR myfreecopyright (.) com /**

**J'espert que ce prologue vous donnera envie de lire la suite.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : " Décision radical. "

_Bella _:

Ma chute me parut lente et tranquille. Je ne criais pas, pourquoi devrais-je ? Je voulais juste que cela finisse.

Quand finalement j'arrivais dans l'eau, je ne voulais pas remonter à la surface. Et le courant me projeta contre un rocher.

Au fur et mesure que mes poumons se remplissaient d'eau, je repensais à tous les moments passés avec lui.

Lorsque je crû le dernier moment de ma misérable vie arrivé, je sentis quelque chose me sortir de l'eau, désarticulée.

J'avais si froid maintenant que je ne pouvais plus sentir grand-chose, à part la douleur lancinante dans les jambes et la chaleur du corps de mon sauveur.

Tandis que Jacob nagea vers la plage tout en me maintenant prudemment au dessus des vagues houleuses

_- On arrive Bell._

_Les larmes s'installaient au bord de mes yeux._

_Ma tentative de suicide avait échouée et tout serait à recommencer. Mais en aurais- je de nouveau cette possibilité ?_

_Rien n'en était moins sure. _

_Sur la plage, le sable me brulait le dos et mes jambes me faisaient souffrir. Ma voix me sembla un chuchotement mais Jacob le perçut._

_- J…a…c…o…b ?_

_- Oui, ma belle._

_- Mal._

_- Tu as mal où ? Ses yeux chocolat étaient inquiets._

_- Au… dos._

- _Tu me laisse regarder ?_

_Neutre :_

_Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour la rouler sur le côté avec douceur. Il fit glisser sa main le long de la colonne. Et s'arrêta à mi-chemin, un rayon lumineux dévoila son, marqué de bleus et une vilaine blessure assez profonde qui s'étendait sur 21cm (n/auteur c'est inutile mais ça permet d'évaluer la grandeur) en partant du bas._

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Une grimace de peur ornait son visage cela ne présageait rien de bon._

_- Jac..._

_Fatiguée de se battre, Bella se laissa aller au néant. Jacob revenant sur terre, remarqua que Bella l'avait appelé._

_- Bella ?_

_Pas de réponse._

_- aller Bella c'est pas rigolo._

_Rien._

_Il lui secoua l'épaule sèchement. Sa tête dodeline sur le côté mais rien à faire elle ne se réveilla pas._

Il sortit son Gsm de son sac, pour appeler Sam.

- Que t'arrive t-il ? Répondit Sam dés la 1ère tonalité.

- (Jacob pleurait) Bella ... elle ... est... étendue ...sur la plage. Inconsciente. Et il lui expliqua la situation.

- Vérifie ses pulsations.

Il coucha son oreille sur sa poitrine.

- Son pouls est régulier. Souffla t-il de soulagement

- Reste prés d'elle, on arrive.

- Dépêchez-vous. Sanglota Jacob.

- Tiens-lui chaud et découvre-la de ses vêtements mouillés.

Et il raccrocha pour s'occuper d'elle.

Il la porta jusqu'une grotte, la dévêtit et s'allongea prés d'elle sous sa forme lupin.

Quelques minutes plus-tard, la meute arriva et se transforma devant ses yeux.

- On t'a apporté des couvertures pour l'envelopper. Paul et Embry sont partis prévenir le shérif.

Personne n'osa faire une remarque sur son manque d'habits.

- On ne peut pas la transporter. Elle s'est blessée sur un rocher en tombant.

- Je vais moi-même la porter, contra Sam.

Toi pars devant chercher la voiture. Jared ne reste pas là les bras ballant, aide moi à la lever en DOUCEUR.

Le voyage fût court et rapide grâce à la BMW X3 de Sam. L'hôpital avait été prévenu de notre arrivée par Billy.

Jacob déposa un rapide baise sur son front avant que l'on ne l'emmène au bloc opératoire.


	3. Chapter 2

**Je sais je suis impardonnable d'avoir disparu si longtemps mais l'école m'a beaucoups occupée mais maintenant je suis toute à vous. ****Savourez...**

Merci à vous chéres lectrices de m'avoir encourager a continuer et surtout merci à Edgounette / haynina5 / RioTousse 

/ Megan49 / lyraparledor / Justine /miss-la-gaffe /Miss Lily Rose.

Chapitre 2 : " Choc "

Jacob :

Je me laissais tomber sur les fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Le silence était lourd. Rien que penser à ce vampire, me faisait sortir de mes gonds.

- J'aurais dû rester avec elle ! Pourquoi cette sangsue l'à quittée, si je le retrouve….

Sam déposa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

- Je sais, on ne le laissera pas revenir sans rien faire. Il dot payer pour le mal qu'il a fait.

Jared et Embry ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Ils optèrent pour les blagues et les mots encourageants.

- T'en fait pas mec, elle est résistante. On veillera sur elle jour et nuit. Même Paul est sur le coup.

Jared m'adressa un clin d'œil complice et Embry ajouta :

- Et dés qu'elle sort, si elle réussit à ne pas se casser la figure avant, on fera un feu de camp sur la plage.

Charlie arriva en courant et pleurant de rage. Heureusement que Billy était là pour jouer les médiateurs. J'allais demander au secrétariat des nouvelles du bloc lorsque les portes du bloc opératoire s'ouvrirent sur un médecin en blouse bleue et un masque sur le nez.

- Mr Swan, je me présente : je suis le docteur Andrew.

Ces messieurs sont de la famille ?

- Non mais je les considère comme tels.

- Je préférerais que vous restiez assis pour entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire. Nous avons dû la mettre sous respirateur car son cœur ses arrêté durant l'intervention. Elle s'est plongée dans une sorte de coma pour échapper à la réalité. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

Sa colonne vertébrale à été sérieusement touchée. Causant une paralysie temporaire de la zone sous le nombril. Une bonne rééducation résorbera l'hématome, je vous préviens ce sera long et difficile. Peut de gens arrive à s'en sortir. Seul la bonne volonté de votre fille saura l'aidée.

Vous pouvez la voir chambre 401 dit-elle avant de repartir par où elle était rentrée.

- Je vais allez la voir .Charlie avant bien du mal à cacher sa tristesse. Mon père s'avança pour le consoler.

- On va y aller ensemble comme avant. Vous allez vous en sortir, vous êtes forts.

A peine leurs dos tournés, je criais ma rage et frappais rageusement de mes poings le torse de Sam.

- Bordel, ça n'arrive qu'à elle des choses comme ça. Je l'aime moi mais elle aime cette ne serait pas arrivé si elle m'aimait **moi**.

- Je sais ,me répondit ce dernier en m'enlaçant.

Charlie

Le lendemain, le téléphone sonna :

- Mr Swan votre fille s'est réveillée.

- Merci, oh merci.

J'étais le plus heureux des pères.

Au secrétariat, on me dit que le médecin est avec elle au numéro 206, étage des paralysés.

J'entendis le médecin lui expliquer qu'elle était paralysée, qui fut suivit d'un hurlement déchirant.

- Mademoiselle cessez de vous agiter sinon vous allez défaire vos points de suture.

- Vous n'avez pas l'aire de comprendre, je ne pourrais jamais plus marcher.

Bien sûre que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre : **Vous**, vous avez des jambes

C'est à ce moment là que je choisis de rentrer.

- Bella écoute au moins ce que le médecin veut te dire.

- Et si je n'en n'ai pas envie, me dit-elle sur un air de défi.

- Et bah tu l'écouteras quand même jeune fille.

Le médecin reprit et lui expliqua que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'en faisant des exercices. Elle retrouverait une certaine mobilité.

- Allez tous en enfer.

Elle se recoucha, le drap sur la tête.

J'allais répliquer mais le médecin me le déconseilla du regard.

La porte de la chambre fermée derrière –nous, il me murmura qu'il connaissait un centre spécialisé pour les cas difficile.

Bella :

Ils croyaient peut-être que je ne les avais pas entendus. Jamais je n'irais dans un centre pour handicapés. Pourquoi le destin s'acharne autant sur moi tout ce qui m'est chère disparait :Mes jambes, les Cullens et surtout Edward.

Brusquement mon cœur se mit à me faire très mal comme si on me le broyait.

Ma respiration devenait erratique, des taches noires commençaient à se former sur ma rétine ….

Mais qu'est ce que foutait le médecin, jamais là quand on à besoin de lui.

* * *

La longueur des chapitres vous convient ? Plus long ?

n'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

Pauline.


	4. note

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce suite aux changements dans le règlement du site, que je trouve vraiment stupide et inacceptable ! Donc voilà, lisez cette pétition, signez-la et passez-la aux autres personnes du site que vous connaissez ! Que les choses changent ! .**_

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_Tia 63_

_paulipopo_

_erika shoval_

_BellouPattinson_

_**A vous maintenant! =3**_


End file.
